


Evening Primros

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 魅魔！Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 梗概：一场以约火包为目的的跑酷之旅。小恶魔VS大恶魔





	Evening Primros

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：荡货查，nipple rings，玩具，痴汉尾随  
> 没试过这种污力的肉，感觉写出来很雷，谨慎食用。
> 
> 魅魔（incubus）：欧洲与中东神话中出现过的超自然邪灵，超强榨汁机，以人类元精为生。外形为了满足人类的意淫而十分美丽诱人，会在人类睡着后进入梦中勾引人类与其啪啪啪。多次与魅魔啪后人类会健康受损，久而久之则被榨干而死。

在经历了一场颇具詹姆斯一世时期戏剧风格的权欲角斗后，前任管理者从王座上跌落，Erik Lehnsherr就这么被推上了这个集团的最高位置。他已经掌握了他们在欧洲分部的势力，而对于美洲他还完全不了解。

Emma Frost评价他是一个无趣、沉闷、“和死人比只多了口气”的人。事实也和她尖酸刻薄的评语差不离。Erik对美洲全无了解，但他对这片土地没有丝毫的好奇心，有的只是对于未知这一要素衍生出来的防范警戒。他到来之后，员工们毕恭毕敬地把他领去上任领导的居所。而上任领导Sebastian Shaw已经被他扳倒了。他对Shaw下手的干净利落，对方还没来得及说废话就被他解决了。把一个人绑起来拿小刀折磨，或者在他面前杀死他亲属的变态手法是Shaw才爱干的事。曾经他利用这个手法让Erik洞彻了痛苦，然后Erik用所领教的痛苦回馈了他。

Shaw的居所很符合他的自大狂个性，一座高大宏伟的石砌别墅。房子既不阴森也不恐怖，回廊明净敞亮，地砖打磨得光可鉴人，拼接之处看到不缝隙，大理石廊柱做工考究，屋角有许多纯白的天使欲图从石头中挣脱而出展翅高飞，却被冻结成霜色的琥珀。它们的眼眶是空的，圣洁的白瓷面庞上一对森然黑洞。这栋屋子像教皇的居所，只是缺少了十字架。

Erik脱下大衣递给上前的女仆，那些下人寡言守序，只会在内在秩序冷酷的推动力下机械地干活。Erik很满意这栋房子，他会在冰冷的石砖深处找到属于自己的寂静。

他来到主卧，拿起一份杂志坐在窗前读了起来。处理这一大笔新接手的财产让他忙碌了一天，此刻他也觉得累了。在这片土地上巡礼的仪式也要推到明天。夜幕缓缓垂落，白昼里拥挤的高楼大厦化作了自身的负片伫立在夜幕之中。可以隐约看见高架桥上的车流，像黑夜海底发出微光的蜉蝣，被天空中那轮面目模糊的圆月照亮。Erik崇尚此类钢铁般冰冷有序的文明，于是他心中对美洲有了点好感。

此刻是初春，对于大自然而言这是一个馥郁优美的时段，而对于人类世俗来说，这一时节意味着瘟疫、霉菌和楼下扰人的野猫叫春。Erik早早地就入了睡，睡前他喝了点酒，为的是冲散那股连日来都在五脏六腑间乱蹿的躁郁——Shaw死了，他的复仇达成了。可是突然间他的生活就像失去了目的，没有重心地四处跌散。

前半夜很安静，只偶尔听到院落里的树叶低语。夜风吭吭哧哧地摩擦着窗户玻璃，晃动窗帘上的树影刺绣。这样的夜晚平静平冷而干燥，四处挤迫着与梦幻无关的有序现实。突然间，Erik听到了自己耳畔传来了另一个人的呼吸声。

他猛然睁眼，扯开被褥，却发现身边空无一人。

一种莫名的失落感击中了他，将睡意顿时敲碎，消逝在了他焦灼的呼吸里。他不想睡了，陌生感盘踞在他的床头，和那些天使雕像黑洞洞的眼睛一起凝视着他。他起床披衣，走出房间。屋内陷进了夜色编织的网，一切声息和生机都被滤干，只有灯影幢幢的岑寂廊柱构筑出寝陵般的幽深。

蓦然间他听到一声轻笑，那是男人的笑声，在四壁之间一闪而过。

Erik只愣了一下，他的冷静可是经过历年来的生死挣扎多重提纯过的，所以没有被这一声诡谲的笑声吓倒。他认真地考虑了一下那是不是Shaw的幽灵，可Shaw的声音不可能如此动听。那笑声像彻底的寂静里掠过的一个大提琴音符，让他心神荡漾。

他来到屋外，此刻下起了小雨。灯光、月色还有摇曳的藤萝拼凑成肃穆干净的夜景，却又被雨丝刮出旧电影的划痕。沙沙的细雨低吟间，可以听见万物在时光碾压下发出的苦闷呻吟，初春微微腐败的花香被渲染上了阴郁的浪漫。

走出了院子的大铁门以后，Erik看到了他。

——在似白骨苍白的石林中骤然撞见一个有血有肉的生灵，可你不知道那是美杜莎。

那个男人披着一件透明的雨衣，滴落的雨水在塑胶表面滑下繁茂的泪痕。他的身体被笼罩在这个湿漉漉的表壳下，却滴水不沾，艳俗的灯光在雨衣上漾起波纹，他披着那片水晶色霓虹穿过夜色。他皮肤很白，白得融不进背景的夜晚，也融不进人造的二极管永昼。他的穿着整洁一如好面子的城市白领，但是那笔挺的衬衣领、浅驼色的防雨风衣和没有皱褶的西裤组成的线条序列中，却隐隐透出什么东西，在雨幕间织起蜘蛛的细网，笼络了Erik的感官知觉。

他打破了这座城市里密不透风的秩序，钢筋水泥都在他的步伐下被搅成一滩原始汤。他的身影刺痛了Erik，而这股刺痛却给他灵魂中那片麻木撕开一个出口。他迫不及待跟了上去，雨水落在他身上，却丝毫不冰冷，反而像热带雨林的植物熟透后滴落的汁水，芬芳四溢，大自然的原始温暖渗透皮肤。雨滴溅起的水幕里，城市恍若在蒸发。

那个男人走在他前面，他的步子看上去不紧不慢，可Erik确信他的速度很快，因为自己根本追不上他。他身形并不高大，甚至有点纤细，但是Erik无法称呼他“少年”。因为他太成熟了，他的身影散发出一股渴盼被另一种物质侵入交融的力比多力。

追逐着这个鬼魂般的美丽梦游者，Erik不知不觉间来到一处街角。男人站在路灯下顿了顿，突然回过头来朝Erik露出微笑。透过雨帘，他的嘴唇像赫然绽放的罂粟，凶悍无情地洞穿了苍白得生无可恋的月光。

Erik感到自己那被多重提纯过的冷静遭到了前所未有的撼动，他急忙跑上去，可是就在他的手指要抓住那袭水淋淋的雨衣时，对方却又消失了，他抬头一看，不知道什么时候起他们间的距离又被拉开了。那个男人又走在了自己前面。四下寂静无人，他站在被空旷街道包围的安全岛上，正转头看着自己，雨滴从帽檐下滑落，滴在他的面颊上闪烁出碎钻的光辉。

街道被雨水冲刷得闪闪发亮，他们坠入一片蜜酒色的旖旎光晕中。

Erik急切地向前迈了一步，却被什么东西绊住了。他低头一看，是一条领带，逶迤在他脚下，已经湿漉漉，像条被无情抛上岸的玫瑰色毒蛇。他拾起那条领带，潮湿的绸缎软垂在他掌心，红得透出黑色，仿佛是用来勒死过一对情侣的凶器。

他握紧那条领带快步追去，来到一个贫民窟。四处耸立的水泥墙垂垂老矣，斑驳的墙面写着一行刺目的标语——“欲望如蠹虫，啃噬我血肉”。这片屋宅像是他度过童年的那片地区的戏仿，没有灯罩的灯发出赤裸的光，将贫穷、混乱还有罪恶尽揭眼底。而他，身披透明斗篷的调皮巫师，转身就钻进了贫民区酸蚀性的混乱中。

Erik差点就跟丢了他，直到他穿过那片短寿的建筑物，来到下一个街口。又看见他站在站在一面电影广告招牌下，电影海报是《着魔》，伊莎贝尔•阿佳妮放大的面孔在雨帘里美丽凄清，宛如漂浮着砒霜的挽歌。他站在那她的光芒庇佑下，身上披着的月光蛾的翅瓣闪闪发亮，像是海报中那女子垂落的泪水。

他回头看了一眼Erik，狡黠里逃开了。在他原本站立的地方，他的风衣落在地上。蛇偷食了永生之药，于是褪了一层皮，本体潜入了永恒的深渊之中。

Erik追逐着他，像是猎人追赶猎物，又像野兽被陷阱上的诱饵吸引。这段漫长的旅途在他灵魂深处燃起了炽烈的欲火，他下定了决心要追猎到他。雨水淅淅沥沥地拍打着背景，车灯在他们之间无声息地滑过，然后成了天际的一抹磷火。他在一丛月季上捡到了他的鞋子。他就这样赤足走在了城市的乱流间，却仍旧从容优雅，似乎脚踩刀尖也如履平地。绕过一颗橘子树，Erik看到他的裤子泡在一座喷泉里上下漂动如人鱼割下的一簇长发。

而那个牵引Erik长途奔袭的幽魂，此刻坐在海神雕像的膝弯间，正舔着冰淇淋。看到Erik，他弯起嘴角，被蹭上奶油的嘴唇露出一抹冶艳得令人心惊的微笑。他一仰头把蛋筒整个塞进自己口中一股脑嚼碎，这暗示性的动作让Erik的血液都沸腾了。他想不顾一切地捉住他，把他拆吃入腹。可是这浑厚的夜色里，他却一动不动，只是静静地看着面前的人，直到他从雕像上跃下，落入喷泉中，赤裸的小腿沾满了水花。他毫不含糊地再次逃跑，Erik紧随而上，在喷泉背面捡到了一件湿漉漉的衬衣，领口沾着冰淇淋的草莓果酱，一个湿润甜腻的吻痕。

灯光齐齐熄灭，天地之间只剩下月亮。城市雨夜之月，奄奄一息且充满苦痛。街道融化扭曲，Erik在一间汽车旅馆门口追上了他，确切地说，是对方已经厌倦了奔逃，驻足在那里等着他。

门口亮着一盏灯，在广袤的夜晚里，似一枚孤星。Erik站在他的猎物面前，只见他的雨衣上凝结着天空彻夜的哀愁，遮蔽着他一丝不挂的胴体，让人错觉自己在隔着冰层望向一束夜合花。这样的时机与场合，本来流动着谋杀的危险气息。可是他那若隐若现的肉体却散发出致命的情欲，让现实在梦幻中毫无还手之力地被溶解。

Erik迅速上前，伸出双臂紧紧地搂住了他。他听见他发出一声呻吟，好像这样的接触也能给他的肉体带来极大的刺激。

“我抓到你了。”Erik在他耳边压低声音说。

“是的，你抓到我了。我亲爱的朋友。”他的声音保持着节制和礼貌，Erik却敏锐地听见他的语气在灼热地颤抖。于是他撞开门扉，两个人滚进了无灯的室内。

Erik扯开他的雨衣，月色缠绕着男人的皮肤流下，质感像化作水的剧毒花香。他的肤色如此白皙，竟不像在这片烟火俗世中生过活过，而是理应当诞生在炼金术师的坩埚中。肉红色的乳头已经充血挺立，尽管Erik还没开始爱抚他的肉体。两边的乳首上都穿刺着金环，Erik的手指刚捏住右乳的那枚金环，他就咬住了下唇，发出极力隐忍的哼声。

Erik快忍不住了，他的阴茎已经在裤裆里硬得发疼。但是他这个人总是对场面问题一丝不苟，于是他毫无情趣地自我介绍：“我叫Erik Lehnsherr。”

“我叫Charles。”身下的男人扭了扭身体，朝他咧嘴一笑。“我才不在乎你的名字，我只在乎你那话儿的尺寸大小。”

Erik抿紧嘴唇，手指狠狠地捏住了Charles胸前的红樱。对方脸上的笑容消失了，喉咙里发出了一声悠长的呻吟。Erik觉得很有趣，他旋转着乳环的角度，那个淫靡的小肉粒在他的摆弄下红得要滴血。Charles按捺不住地发出沙哑的哼声，他上气不接下气地看着Erik逗弄他胸前的两点，蓝眼睛里溢满泪水，却死死地憋着不肯哭出来，这让他鼓起的双颊红得像喝醉了酒。

Erik的手指掐进了乳尖的嫩肉，Charles顿时发出一声短促的惊叫。他看着这个男人修长的手指像魔鬼一样磨碾自己分外敏感的乳头，意识早已是一团乱麻。快感像一簇簇利箭反复穿刺他的理智，在血管里滚烫地燃烧。下身的性器抬起了头，被Erik冰冷的手掌握住了，他浑身战栗了一下。Erik的手指摁住他半硬的阴茎，手指扫过渗出前液的顶端，剧烈的刺激让Charles顿时浑身紧绷，那一处甬道也夹紧了，结果埋在肠道深处的玩具振动在一瞬间陡然放大。他发出一身像被火烫到了的哭喊，眼泪终于憋不住地滑落面颊。

Erik抬手拭去了他的泪痕，再把指尖的泪水蘸在Charles的下唇上。“居然光是玩弄乳首就会勃起吗。”Erik说道，他的语气既没有嫌恶也没有兴奋，只是平板地陈述事实。Charles的背脊松弛了下来，他决定今晚对面前这个人网开一面，如果他技术足够取悦他的话……

Erik的掌心沾满了Charles的阴茎吐出来的汁液，拂过Charles的大腿，他惊讶地发现：面前这个人的身体是彻底赤裸的，也就是说，他身上没有那些会碍事或者破坏美感的体毛，光滑一如新生儿，简直像是为了符合人们的性梦对象而生的。他毫无遮蔽的阴茎被握在自己手心中，像只湿漉漉的小动物，温暖而柔软。

Erik摸到了那个被胶袋绑在大腿根部的开关，他微皱起眉头，扯住了电线，将埋在身下肉体深处的玩具往外扯。肉壁被振动物摩擦的淫靡悸动让Charles的身体痉挛了起来，他的手指紧紧地抠进了Erik的手臂，隔着一层衣料，Erik依旧感到一阵酸痛。但他不为所动，继续把那个玩具取出来。因为他急于侵占面前这具身体。

“啪”的一声，椭圆形的跳蛋被扯出了穴口，落在地上发出嗡嗡的震动声。Erik把缠在Charles腿部的胶带撕下，皮肤被扯动的痛楚让Charles不禁开口骂道：“你……啊哈……混蛋！”

“是啊，我是混蛋。”Erik耸了耸肩，欣然领受似的毫无愠色。他把跳蛋拾起来，Charles还没来得及惊呼，还沾着自己液体的跳蛋就被摁在了乳头上，剧烈的痛楚和快感瞬时从那一点贯穿而来，他高声地呻吟了出来，耐受不住这种刺激地挣扎了起来，肩膀却被Erik牢牢摁住。他弓起身子，看着那枚跳蛋被胶袋贴在自己右乳上，狂乱的快感和刺痛席卷了他的每一根神经，尖锐地刺进他的脊髓里。汗水顺着他的额发滴落，在胸膛上洒下斑驳的痕迹。

“呜……”他喉咙里发出了不由自主地哽咽：“不要做多余的事，快进入我……”

“这可不行，我们都知道吃饭要细嚼慢咽。”Erik似乎很欣赏他被这样折腾的样子，毕竟Charles逗了他一个晚上，不报复回来怎么行。

Charles抬起头来咬牙切齿地看着他，但是他汗涔涔的样子只让那个表情看起来更诱人。他突然停止了挣动，让自己的身体勉力平静了下来。他伸手探向自己的下身，掰开饱满的臀瓣，双腿淫荡地大张，那被玩具弄得有些红肿的肉穴展露了出来。

他抬起嘴角一笑，竖起自己的一根大拇指放进嘴里，开始极尽卖力挑拨地吮吸，然后将那根拇指缓缓插进了自己的小穴中搅动了起来，浅浅的月光下，可以看见穴口闪烁着淫靡的水光，像在迫不及待要被插入。

“所以你追了我一晚上，就是为了看我在这里玩自己？”Charles压低了声音，在Erik耳边轻声挑衅。“不得不承认，你的兴趣……很有新意，可这样会让我怀疑你是否能够勃起，先生。”

他话音刚落，身体就被摁到了地面上，手腕被握住，手指被抽了出来。Erik的身影倾覆而来，他闻到了一股烟草味。双腿被蛮横地拉开，接着，是一阵天昏地暗的痛楚和快感。在后穴被Erik的阴茎插入那一瞬，压在乳头上的跳蛋蓦然凶狠地振动了起来，他发出一声悠长的、颤抖的呻吟。

贯穿身体的兴奋让他夹紧了后穴，紧紧地咬住了Erik的巨大的性器。Erik发出了一声闷哼，听不出他是什么情绪，他感叹：“你的里面真的是……太……”

——那种粘稠、湿滑而紧致的瞬间交融，令他感到一股铺天盖地的昏晕。他错觉自己要消融在了Charles炙热的体温中，这无比丰茂而溽热战栗快感，牵引他瞬间跌入濒临高潮的那道缝隙里，却还没攀升到浪尖。他的阴茎在Charles的身体里搏动，粗暴地把紧窒的肉穴开拓到极致，Charles痛得发出了一声啜泣，但是他的身体却又染满极度兴奋的红晕。

“太深了……”Charles用发抖的声音说道：“你……啊……”他话还没说完，就随着Erik的一个抽送被硬生生咬断在嘴里，变成含混不清的呜呜声。

“至少证明了我能勃起。”Erik的声线依旧不带任何感情，但是他语调压低了。Charles睁开眼，看见他灰绿的眼眸在月光下以毫无掩饰的饥饿看着自己。那种被攫取被侵犯的快感让他浑身颤抖，何况Erik是这么符合他胃口的男人。他的手指带着无尽的索求描摹着Erik手臂上鼓起的肌肉轮廓，然后他抬起身体，压抑着被进入得更深的刺激没有发出呻吟，而是在Erik的薄唇上轻轻印下一吻。

那个吻下，Charles感到Erik因为震惊而僵了僵。月色落满他们的身体，洇染着情欲的绯红和月色的洁白交融，Charles近在咫尺的面庞看起来像覆霜的苹果。

在那一愣后，Erik突然用力地抽插了起来。他尺寸惊人的性器狠狠地捅到最深处，然后在抽出来，像是要把Charles的肉体从内到外印上自己的痕迹。湿漉漉的水声和肉体撞击声中，Charles被波澜起伏的欲望颠弄在风头浪尖，他喉咙里发出不间断的呻吟和惊喘。来自他肉体深处那道从未被填满过的淫乱欲壑得到了前所未有的满足。他唯一不满的是Erik还好好地穿着衣服，这样他不能更彻底地和他的肉体缠绕在一起。

意乱情迷间，Erik掰住他的下巴，强迫那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛注视着自己。然后他低头用力地吻住了Charles的嘴唇，舌尖探进了对方温热的口腔。Charles的吻里有丝丝的血腥味，还有大海的咸味。

Charles把他反扑在了地上，用力地扯下乳头上的跳蛋，跳蛋落在地上，顿时被砸得四分五裂。Charles红通通的乳头像乳头的浆果，轻轻碰触就会渗出汁水。他保持着被插入的姿势骑在Erik身上抬起胳膊，骤然间，尖锐的指甲从他指尖弹了出来，闪烁着凛凛寒光。他两三下就用爪子撕碎了Erik身上的衣服，然后气喘吁吁地倒在Erik的胸膛上，他口中呼出来的热气让Erik胸口发痒。尽管看上去已经疲惫不堪，Charles的臀部却还在凶狠地上下律动，他撑住Erik的脑袋两边，咬紧了下唇，一脸快乐又隐忍的表情。他扭动腰肢，把臀部抬离Erik的阴茎，再用力地坐了下去。蠕动的肉穴饥渴地含住Erik的性器，高潮到来之际，粘稠的性液落满了他们交合的部位。

Erik想要闭上眼睛享受Charles给他的极度欢愉，却又不愿意闭上。他定定地看着Charles的脸，目光一刻也舍不得挪开。他抚摸着对方被汗水打湿的面颊，把手指深进Charles红润的嘴唇间让他吮吸。Charles的肌理间绽放出一股暗沉的香气，丝丝缕缕缠住了他的神智。

Erik不知道他们做了多久，直到月色在浮现的晨曦里渐渐朦胧了起来。Charles的话音落在了他的耳边，听上去像自言自语，饱含为难：“我不能……我不想害他……”

骤然间，一股无比清澈的香味冲破了这片厚密的欲火之网，直冲胸臆。Erik猛然睁眼，只见自己躺在家中的床上，窗外，月亮早已消弭，温柔的晨曦倾覆在窗外那棵树上。空气干燥无生机，天使们攀在壁角，阴沉地凝视着他。

他喘着粗气环顾了一下四周，只感到裆部一阵灼热粘稠，掀开被子一看，自己竟然梦遗了。

 

Emma很苦恼，因为她的顶头上司最近魂不守舍、表情阴沉，动不动就发脾气，这极大地拉低了她们的业务效率，也让员工们过得惴惴不安。

在收到了许多请求后，她只得长叹一口气，只身犯险，潜入Erik的脑子里去看看发生了什么。结果她刚进入意识层边缘，就被Erik阴沉的声音拉回了现实：“你在偷看我。”

Emma僵硬地笑了笑，放下了抵在太阳穴上的食指：“啊哈哈，是啊。”

Erik静静地看了她一会，Emma立刻绷直了脊背。上次Erik无意间用这个目光看了他们的一个下属小弟，结果他走之后，那个可怜的小弟也尿裤子了。她觉得绕弯子不是办法，于是清了清嗓子，在那极具压迫力的气场下开口说道：“我们都觉得，你最近是不是有什么心事。”

Erik的眉头松了一下，旋即又拧成一团。Emma觉得，一定是因为他总喜欢愁眉苦脸，所以他的脸才会看上去那么沧桑。

他轻叹一口气，说道：“没错。”

——他居然松口了！Emma感到一种八卦的兴奋，但表情还是一本正经，她放柔了语气，用一副耐心劝解的方式套话：“你的不安是会影响我们这些下级的。你情绪向来不太稳定，有没有考虑过寻找一个伴侣？这样对事业的稳固也大有裨益。”

Erik伸手撑住了额头，目光竟然变得愁苦了起来。“我……爱上了一个人。”他犹疑着说，语气十分凝重：“但是，他……”

“他怎么？！”Emma不由得竖起了耳朵。

“他……”Erik顿住了，双唇动了动，过了半晌才吐露：“他是我梦中的幻影。”

Emma差点被一口茶呛死，她强压住惊诧，震惊地看着他：“你没搞错吧？你还是那个钢铁一样无情坚定的Erik Lehnsherr吗？”

“那天晚上，他进入了我的梦。”Erik回忆着，幽幽地叙述：“我还疑惑为什么我用不了能力了，原来因为那是梦。但是，梦不该是由人的潜意识衍生出来的东西吗。我未曾见识过那么美丽的生灵，又如何在梦中创造出那样一个？”

Emma愣怔了一下，沉默了一会以后，她脑中闪现了一道灵光。

“等等，Erik，你是说，他在你的梦中出现？”Emma认真地问：“他做了什么吗，例如说……和你做爱？”

Erik抬起头来，奇怪地看着她：“你怎么知道？”

Emma呼出了一口气：“那你有没有——呃，原谅我措辞粗俗——你有没有梦遗？”

Erik看着她，困惑地点了点头。

“你在梦中完全感觉不到那是梦，对吗？”

“没错，就和真的一样。”

Emma露出自信的微笑：“我大概能够确定了，那可不是什么你梦中的幻影。那是魅魔。”

“什么？！”Erik皱起眉头：“你是说……”

“是的，看来你还不太了解美洲的情况。这片新大陆上很多东西是欧洲没有。”Emma耸了耸肩：“知道他是什么就好办了，不如让我……”

“不。”Erik斩钉截铁地拒绝了她，他目光里燃烧起了炽烈的火焰：“我要用自己的能力征服他，以人类的方式。”

Emma哑口无言地看了他一会，过了好久才撇了撇嘴：“我得提醒你，这群小荡妇心中可没什么爱，他们只知道纵欲享乐。因为他们靠采集人类男性的元精为生，元精采集的越多就越是强大，越是强大，他们的身体就越是淫乱。你想拿你的钢铁意志感动他？我奉劝你一句，还不如直接把他捉住实在。反正他们也只能拿来当成性爱玩偶……”

“Emma Frost。”Erik的语气让Emma不由得住了嘴，一股寒意顿时覆顶浇下。

Erik站了起来，合上了桌子上的文件，居高临下地看着她：“当初没人认为我可以在Shaw的折磨下活下来，可我活下来了，还没发疯；当初没人认为我可以反抗Shaw，可我不仅反抗了他，还成功了。我总是能做到你们认为我做不到的事，你们就闭嘴好好看着吧。”

 

夏天来临了，掀起连日的暴雨。云层在高楼大厦顶端把自己的皮草裙摆抖动得波澜起伏，底下却是一派窒闷阴湿的夏季低气压。那一天Erik虽然放出了狠话，可他自己心里也没底，因为他不知道Charles会不会再来找他。

每天回到那座宽敞的宅邸里，他都感到一股前所未有的空虚攥紧了他的心脏。仆从们谦卑却乏味，大理石回廊间的花木都了无生趣。好几个嗅着夏日馥郁果香的夜晚，他一边想着Charles，一边抚弄自己的生殖器。但是自己的手无法代替Charles那湿热紧窄的蜜穴，他的自慰行为只让自己的欲望愈发空洞虚无。

那是一个仲夏之夜的晚上，空气湿润得可以拧出水来，黑鸫在树枝上跳动鸣唱。花朵和水果在高温中发酵，散发出来的香气醇厚诱人，堪比海上女妖的歌声在以气味的形式表现。Erik感到悒悒不乐，坐在床上抽着一只雪茄。窗台上的月见草开花了，花瓣上垂落着前一场大雨的余韵。

他在自己的思念折磨下安静了好一会，房间里已经烟雾缭绕。他侧过身去把烟头摁熄在床头的烟灰缸里，突然耳畔传来了一个令他如遭雷殛的声音：“我的朋友，你最近过得好吗？”

Erik转身的动作幅度太大，烟灰缸被砸碎在了地上。他一扭头就看见了Charles，正坐在另一侧的床头柜上，身上一丝不挂，紧咬着他胸前红樱的金环在昏暗的灯光下散发着幽暗的光芒。

Charles翘起一条腿，臀部线条立现。Erik感到口干舌燥，一团火在胸腔里烧了起来，他迅速地扑上去把Charles搂在自己怀里。身体因为极度的兴奋而发抖。“Charles……我的Charles……你终于来了。”

Charles在他怀里开口，声音却充满了苦涩：“我本来不该来的，Erik……”他伸手轻轻地推开了Erik，身体却不由自主地浮现了情欲的红晕，Erik注意到他的大腿肌肉在抽动——他也一定很想要自己。

“为什么，Charles，为什么这么久？”Erik低下头，深深地望着他。

Charles却别过了脸，脸上痛苦顿显。“Erik，我是一个怪物。”他压抑地说：“我是一只魅魔……我靠和人做爱来摄取他们的元精，比以此为生。我和你做爱会榨干你，会害死你的。”说完，他深吸一口气，一对黑色的骨翼缓缓地从他赤裸的背脊上生长舒展，与此同时，他的头顶也出现了一对犄角。

Erik的表情宽松了下来，绿眸里浮现一丝不易察觉的愉快：“你就是为了这个，才这么久不来见我？”

Charles低下了头，把双手埋在了自己掌心，发出了备受折磨的抽泣：“我本来想再也不来见你了，可是我的身体却一直在渴望你。我不知道该怎么办，Erik，欲望快要让我发疯了，可是我不能让你死。”

他正说着，手腕却被Erik扣住了。“抬起头来，看着我，Charles。”Erik低声说道，Charles听从他的命令，犹疑着把头抬了起来，望向了Erik，只见对方正直直地望着自己，目光里满是炽烈的情感。

“老实回答我，你爱我吗？”

“……我爱你，虽然这很莫名其妙。可我爱你。”Charles看着他，一字一顿、无比真挚地说。

Erik弯起嘴角，说：“我也爱你，Charles。这样一来，最大的问题就都解决了。”说完，他的眼眸突然变成了一片血红，鬼魅的红光将原本的绿色覆盖了下去。Charles还没来得及惊呼出声，就被Erik用食指抵住了嘴唇。

“我们是同族，虽然你吃元精，我吞噬灵魂。但我们都是魔族。”Erik看着他，眨了眨眼，红的眼眸消失了，又变回了绿色。

“大、大恶魔……”Charles震惊地看着他。

“不仅如此，我还是所有恶魔的君主，魔界之王。”Erik看着他，平静地叙述道。

“可是……魔王陛下不是Shaw吗？”

“我杀了他。”Erik不太愿意和心爱的人讨论这个名字：“然后谋权篡位。你们魅魔的消息就这么不灵通吗？”

“怪、怪不得我读不了你的心。”Charles羞愧地低下了头：“我早该想到了，我还以为你是人类，居然就这样冒犯你。”

Erik轻笑一声：“我很喜欢你的冒犯。”他揽住Charles的腰，轻嗅着他身体的香气。“我不介意你一直冒犯我。”

Charles在他耳边发出一声轻笑，和那一天Erik在回廊中听到的一模一样。他把头埋在对方的怀中，感受那双手爱抚着自己已经发烫的身体，然后两人一起拥抱着倾倒在床榻上。Erik进入了他，他仰起头发出呻吟，月色洒落在他的喉结和锁骨上。

窗台上，月见草花开正盛，夜还未央。

【END】

解释一下剧情→_→  
魔族设定参考了Panty&Stocking里的魔族两姐妹，就是那种在人间开灵魂收割公司并且规范化管理的商业精英，魔王就是boss般的存在。因为嫌弃地狱太脏乱差，所以基本位高权重的魔族人士都是留在人间生活（并妄图把人间搞得乌烟瘴气）。  
老万是有着超强魔力的大魔王，所以查查靠老万的魔力也能活下去，不需要人类男性的元精。查查太弱小，因为舍不得杀（榨）人，所以级别远远不如老万，才读不了老万的心→_→


End file.
